Eight research groups studying the structure, dynamics, and function of biomolecules and their interactions with drugs are applying for computer graphics equipment which they will share. Funding is requested to i) create a distributed graphical/computational resource consisting of six powerful graphics workstations and one super graphics/computation/file server; ii) extend the Chemistry local area network so that the workstations and server will be appropriately networked together and to the campus network structure; iii) purchase a film station to produce color slides and films; iv) purchase stereo display equipment for the server. The distributed workstations are needed to serve the growing number of research projects using graphics and to encourage and facilitate the use of graphical visualization as applied to the increasingly complex biomolecular systems we are studying. The central server will be used i) for graphics development and displays too demanding for the workstations; ii) to provide a computational server capacity equivalent to 80 VAX 780 processors (expandable to the capacity of 150 VAX 780 processors) in support of interactive model building and compute intensive problems; iii) to provide a local central large scale file server for storage and backup of data and data bases; and iv) to support special purpose equipment such as film station and stereo display system. This equipment will be primarily used for i) fitting of protein structure to electron density maps from X-ray diffraction; ii) studies of the structure and function of peptide hormones and analogs; iii) development of synthetic processes for the production of biologically active molecules important to the understanding of cancer and other diseases; iv) development of models relevant to the study of biophysical mechanism of protein translocation through membranes; v) studies of intramolecular conformational analysis and stereodynamics; vi) studies in the relationship of structure to function in protein keinases using molecular biology techniques; vii) studies in the transport and activation of oxygen in biological systems; and viii) studies in the three-dimensional structure of protein molecules and the relationship between their structure and biological activities. This shared graphics system will directly aid research which is supported by twelve existing and eight pending NIH awards, and will also be used by other research groups on a less frequent basis.